Veksar: The Sunken Theater
This zone may simply be abbreviated as Vek or Veks, since many players no longer play through Veksar: The Invasion General Zone in from underwater in the Fens - same location as Veksar . It starts with the same layout as but continues on further past what was the back of the last named room. Unknown Items : When the golems are fighting, use the Golem Switch on the Massive golem to get them to switch places putting your Golem on top. Your golem will then defeat the other golem. Progression As per the original Veksar, there are mobs that are hidden until you approach them, generally in pools. Two new ones a hunting shade do respawn after a few hours are at and but they do not see invis. The chest for an extra shard is at . The key drops from a mob that spawns in 's room. There are 4 staffs that appear to have 2 uses, firstly to open the door at , then to perform a light show in the final named's room for the quest A Long Lost Secret. The staves are located in the following location : * at 's room entrance. * near the closed door in 's room. This staff is used to open the door. * in 's room at the intact paw of the skeleton. * in 's room at the left of his sarcophagus. The Book at is used to open the door to . A breakable wall at hides an orb that opens the door to . The House item is a tapestry inside a sarcophagus against the left wall when entering in 's room. Cold and slashing damage, no real tricks. To get to him you must move the statue in the first room on the left to the left. This mob has a knockback. Move the statue again to open his door. Spawns 4 adds which then put an uncureable poison DOT on the group. After killing Ul'lugh the Divine, go back to the statue and move it to the right to access the rest of the zone, including this boss. Read the book in the Runearium chamber just past the Golem Factory and to the right to open the door . The main trick is NOT to AoE the epic x 2 "massive golem". Once the room is clear apart from Boss & Golem, construct your own "not-as-massive golem" out of the parts to keep the epic occupied while you kill Boss Riggledub. The parts are located on various tables in the room. Move all of these parts in the correct order of Leg, Leg, Chest and then head over to the small grey circle on the ground near room entrance. Once the golem becomes active the Massive golem will charge over and they will fight. Pull off Boss Riggledub and kill him. You may leave the room while the golems continue fighting for a few minutes. Cribblekeep spawns 6 . The protectors ward him for 8000 points of damage each, for a grand total of 48,000 points. This ward can be burned down by heavy DPS. The protectors spawn on the pillars in the room after you pull the boss. Mainly magic damage from , He has 2 main AoEs. One puts on a short, incurable stun. The other does large damage(7K+). If you chain stun him, he will not cast his AE attacks as often. A common strategy is to burn him down ignoring the protectors. This strategy will require heavy DPS and hard healing. Another strategy, while slow requires a chanter to mez the Cribblekeep when the orbs pop, while the rest of the group kills the orbs, sometimes you will get him down a couple percentage between orb pops, sometimes more. Makes for a long fight but worked. His small throwback can cause havoc. Yet another strategy is to chain stun him with a Coercer/Illusionist duo, and burn him down. He does not spawn protectors then. Activated by clicking on his coffin. During the fight there are 4 attackable coffins behind him, kill each and the body part it spawns in order to make Sasil vulnerable. The order has no importance whatsoever. Tricky boss. His fight has 3 stages, each looks to have an AoE stifle and power drain, so priests stay ranged. * Solo heroic * Group of adds including heroic * Single heroic. This last one is a dragon, and as such is fiesty - tail lash especially, magic AoE also. Chain stuns can limit his damage and interrupt his AOE.